Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons
There are 70 weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4, many of which have upgrades which can be purchased from Drebin. This is the widest assortment of weapons usable in any of the Metal Gear Solid series of games, however it is speculated that Metal Gear Online will not make all 70 available to the player. Pistols G18c A fully automatic variant of the ubiquitous Glock 17 handgun, it features an expanded 33 round magazine to accommodate the high rate of fire. It fires 9x19mm bullets at a rate of 1,100-1,200 RPM. During the Big Shell Incident, the Glock 18 was Fatman's weapon of choice. In MGS4, it may be equipped with a handgun flashlight. GSR An 8-round M1911A1 clone made by SIG Sauer, it is the standard-issue sidearm of the PMCs and therefore can be acquired by relieving a PMC member of his primary weapon without killing him, then allowing him to switch to his GSR. It can be equipped with a handgun flashlight. Operator An 7-round M1911A1 clone made by Springfield Armory, Inc., it is given to Old Snake by Otacon using the Metal Gear Mk. II, and can be equipped with a degradable (per shot) suppressor and/or a handgun flashlight. FN Five-seven A semi-automatic handgun with a 20 round magazine, the Belgian FN Five-Seven fires the same armor-penetrating 5.7x28mm bullet as the FN P90. It is standard issue for FROGs; therefore, a simple way to acquire them is to subdue or sedate a FROG, relieve them of their primary weapon, wait for or cause them to wake up, then neutralize the FROG again. Snake also uesd this weapon at Galulade. It can be equipped with a handgun flashlight. M1911 custom This gun has the same modifications as the gun Eva gave Big Boss during Operation: Snake Eater. It has a threaded barrel, but uses a different silencer then the Operator, and also lacks an accessory rail. The 1911 custom also has more stopping power and greater range then the Operator and GSR. Modifications * The feeding ramp has been polished to a mirror sheen, preventing feeding problems. * The slide has been replaced with a reinforced version. * The frame has been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times for maximum precision. * The trigger guard of the frame has been checkered to make it dig into the hand, preventing slipping. * The sight system has been replaced with a trilux 3-dot type for easier aiming. * The regular hammer has been replaced with a ring hammer. * The thumbs safety and the slide stop are extended to allow for more precise handling. * The base of the trigger guard has been whittled down, so the user can use a higher grip. * The trigger has been modified into a long type to suit Snake's hands better. * The magazine well has been widened for easier and swifter reloading. * The magazine release button has been cut down low to make it harder to hit by mistake, especially when in a holster. * The mainspring housing has been changed to a flat type to increase grip. * Cocking serrations were added to the front part of the slide, assisting slide manipulation. * Grip was cut for CQC knife * Threaded barrel (not mentioned, but a threaded barrel is not standard among pistols) *M1911A1 Desert Eagle The Israel Military Industries/Magnum Research Desert Eagle is a large calibre gas-operated semi-automatic handgun firing .50AE rounds. Though extremely powerful for a semi-automaic pistol, it is not an effective military weapon due to it's considerable weight, muzzle flash, recoil and loud report. Carries 7 rounds and is Meryl Silverburghs signature weapon in MGS1 and MGS4. Desert Eagle (long barrel variant) A modified Desert Eagle pistol with an added 10-inch barrel and a small hunting Scope which allows for easy target acquisition at range. It is Meryl's primary weapon in MGS4, and is the only pistol in the game with any top-mounted attachment, much less a Scope. PMM A Russian semi-automatic pistol firing 9x18mm Marakov, it is a more modernized version of the PM Makarov pistol used as the Soviet Union's primary sidearm to replace the TT-33 Tokarev after WW2. It holds 12 rounds in a double-stacked magazine as opposed to the PM's 8 round single stack. It may be bought from Drebin and is carried by the Resistance member in Act 3. PSS A Russian silenced pistol, although unlike other silenced weapons, the suppression comes from the 7.62x42mm round, which prevents smoke, noise or blast from escaping the barrel. The pistol was designed around 1980 for use in covert reconnaissance and assassinations and is still reportedly used by Spetsnaz, FSB, MVD and KGB units. Due to the specialized nature of the suppression, there is no suppressor to be degraded. (It is amongst the only "nondegradable silent" weapons in the game and is the only such pistol.) HK Mark 23 A semi-automatic .45 ACP handgun developed for the Special Forces SOCOM as an offensive combat pistol and was the basis for the H&K USP series of pistols. Equipped with a 12 round magazine and a Laser Aiming Module, it was Snake's signature weapon during the Shadow Moses Incident in Metal Gear Solid, as well as Raiden's during the Big Shell Incident in Metal Gear Solid 2. Race Gun The Race Gun is a semi-automatic .38 Super 1911 handgun modified for Competition shooting. Is able to fire ricochet bullets. There is very low recoil impulse and the race gun can be fired rapidly without a significant loss in accuracy. This gun is similar in concept to the SAA, although where the SAA has a few, but powerful rounds, the race gun has many weaker projectiles. Both are meant as weapons to have fun with. Type 17 The Type 17 handgun is a locally produced Chinese copy of the German Mauser C96 handgun produced in the Shansi province. It fires the powerful .45 ACP round from an internal 10-round magazine loaded by a stripper clip and is capable of fully automatic fire. It's EVA's signature weapon in both Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4. Thor .45-70 The Thor .45-70 is a single-shot hunting pistol firing the large .45-70 round. Its frame is based on the M1911A1 .45. It is Liquid Ocelot's weapon of choice. Solar Gun A special solar powered gun that can be charged up to fire a devastating blow. It is the Solar Gun "Knight" used by the Vampire Hunter Aaron, from the Lunar Knights, a sequel to the Boktai series, set in an alternate time-line (not to be confused with the Gun Del Sol from the Boktai). When it hits it's target, the Solar Gun will also cause an item to be produced. Though it has infinite ammo, it has a limited magazine which must be charged by absorbing sunlight. When this is done, Snake raises the weapon into the air and shouts "Sunlight!". It can not be recharged at night or in the shade. Submachine Guns MP5SD2 The Heckler & Koch MP5SD2 submachine gun is a MP5 variant with an integrated suppressor, designed to be used by special forces and law enforcement. The SD and other MP5 variants are know for their accuracy, controllability and reliability. Uses 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition in 30-round magazines. The large, efficient suppressor never has to be replaced (putting it in a unique category with the Mk.II, Mk.23, the PSS, and the VSS), but its 9x19mm rounds have less stopping power due to the decrease in velocity, and it has no other accessories. MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is a PDW (Personal Defence Weapon) firing armor penetrating 4.6x30mm rounds, it was designed to be used by Military Security and Vehicle Crews. It is rather weak, despite the rather high penetration level. It uses a small 20-round magazine (the real-life version can use a 40-round magazine), and it can be equipped with a Dot Sight (MP7). P90 The P90 is a rapid fire submachine gun firing armor-piercing 5.7x28mm rounds from a 50-round magazine -- thanks to its good Penetration, and of course the highest ammunition capacity out of all of MGS4's weapons besides machine guns, on par with the 5.56x45mm assault rifles. It is standard issue for the FROGS, and in Snake's use can be equipped with a suppressor, a laser sight, and/or a flash light. Notably, it is one of the available weapons that may be equipped during the Act 3 motorcycle chase. MAC-10 The MAC-10 is a compact submachine Gun firing .45 ACP bullets from a 30-round magazine. It was designed to be used by special forces and law enforcement, but is considered obsolete by today's military standards. In-game its stats are comparable to other submachine guns, but its poor Penetration is compensated for by its ability to mount a Suppressor (M10). vz. 83 The vz. 83 is a Czech machine pistol using 20-round magazines, equipped with a visible red-dot laser sight (it cannot be customized further) given to Old Snake by Big Mama in Act 3 at the start of the motorcycle chase. It is 9x17mm (aka .380 ACP) variant of the Škorpion vz. 61 used by Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. It was originally designed as a sidearm for security forces, but it and it's variants have seen acceptance into the Czech Army as a personal sidearm for lower-ranking officers, vehicle crews and special forces personnel. Patriot The Patriot is an unlockable weapon earned when the Big Boss Emblem is collected. Originally owned by The Boss in MGS3, the Patriot is a "5.56mm hand rifle," a cut-down M16 assault rifle with a shortened barrel/handguard, an exposed buffer tube due to the absent stock, and what in real-life would be a "Beta C-Mag" 100-round double drum magazine. In-game the weapon has unlimited ammo due to the fact that the "feeding mechanism" (in actuality the magazine) is shaped like an infinity sign, and uniquely it never needs to be reloaded, unlike personal weapons during the vehicular chases in Acts 2 and 3. Bizon The Bizon is a Russian-designed Sub-Machine gun firing 64 rounds from a helical magazine. It is based on the AK-74 and AK-100 series rifles. It can be compared with the Vz. 83 but the aiming is a bit better. The regular price is 7000DP. It's weight is 2,5kg and uses 9x18mm ammo with a magazine of 64 bullets. Assault Rifles Mk.17 Standard issue rifle for most PMCs in MGS4, the FN SCAR is a modern modular assault rifle marketed in a variety of calibers and sizes. The in-game model is a Gen-II SCAR-Heavy -- noticeable by looking at the stock and flash hider -- with CQC/CQB-length barrel, using 7.62x51mm ammunition in 20-round magazines. This weapon was created the standard issue rifle of the United States Special Operations Command, which includes the Navy SEALs, DEVGRU, Army Special Forces (Green Berets), MARSOC, and Delta Force. In gameplay terms it offers superior Damage and Shock to the 5.56x45mm assault rifles, but has less ammunition per magazine and is less customizable than the M4 Custom, though moreso than the AK-102 and the XM8. It can share ammunition with the FAL Carbine, G3A3, HK21E, M14EBR, and the M60E4. XM8 The XM8 is a 5.56x45mm assault rifle based partially on the German G36. It was originally a component of the XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon, though was made into a seperate infantry rifle once the XM29 was cancelled. The XM8 was shelved in 2005, though it entered limited competition trials with other rifles such as the H&K 416, FN SCAR and the M4. As of 2014 in MGS4, it is the main rifle used by the U.S. Army and Marine Corps team supporting Rat Patrol Team 01. In game it features a built-in Dot Sight and can attach the XM320 underbarrel grenade launcher (UGL), and has slightly better Shock, but is otherwise similar to the AK-102 and the M4 Custom. It is the primary weapon of Jonathan, Ed, and Johnny, but they wield different variations. Jonathan is equipped with the standard rifle version with attached XM320, Ed has a 'sniper' designated marksman rifle (DMR) variant and Johnny uses a compact carbine variant. AK102 Standard Issue rifle for most of the Militia forces. A variant of the AK-47 rifles, the AK-102 features a new sight system and improved ballistics. It fires 5.56x45mm rounds from a 30-round magazine and features an underbarrel attachment point. The AK-102 is the successor to the original AK-101. The AK-102 is not as sophisticated as the other rifles in Metal Gear Solid 4. It's short barrel makes it inaccurate in sustained bursts and can cause the sight to jump to a great degree, and the single attachment point. However, what it lacks in ease of use, it makes up for in usable with CQC, the GP-30 grenade launcher attachment, and the sheer abundance of spare ammunition, which usually is never further away than the next dead Militiaman... of which there are usually plenty, particularly in Downtown just outside of Advent Palace in Act 1. AN94 The AN94 is a modern Russian weapon that features an improved accuracy and sight system and fires the 5.45x39mm round. It's significantly lighter and more accurate than the AK-74 and was originally developed for Russian Army, but due to it's cost and complex operating system it has only been used by Russian Special Forces, the army continuing to use the AK-74M. It was standard issue for the Gurlkovich sentries during the Big Shell Incident. FAL Carbine The FAL Carbine is a Semi-Automatic Battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. It is a shortened variant of the Belgian FN-FAL Battle Rifle, which was introduced in 1953. It has been produced in a number of variants by over twenty nations and has seen service in many more. It was produced and used in mostly Non-Communist nations and organizations, with this and it's prevalence leading to the nickname "The right arm of the Free World." G3A3 A German select fire battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. The G3 was the standard issue rifle for West Germany during the Cold War, based on the Spanish CETME Modelo B, in turn based on a German design concept from WW2. The G3A3 features a synthetic stock and grip, drum sights. The stock comes in two varieties: a slim ventilated version and a wide version which allows for the attachment of a bipod. It was replaced in the German army in 1997 with the G36, but was exported to over 40 nations, many still using the rifle. It's action is the basis for the MP5, PSG-1 and HK21E, among others. It is similar to the FAL-Carbine, but it is larger and has the potential for fully automatic fire. This however comes at the price of extreme recoil due to the large caliber of the weapon. M4 Custom A shortened variant of the M16 rifle used by the United States Armed Forces, as well as the armed forces of many other nations. The M4 was originally developed to serve Special Forces units, as well as rear-echelon forces such as supply clerks and officers as a smaller weapon than the standard M16 rifle. Another reason was that the M4, especially the M4A1 (a version in the game being called the M4 Custom) was one of the most versatile weapons created. As with the M16, it fires the 5.56x45mm round from a 30-round STANAG magazine. In Metal Gear Solid 4, Drebin gives Snake this weapon free of charge as an introductory offer. It is one of the most versatile weapons in the game, capable of mounting a wide range of attachments that can make it quickly suitable to just about any role required, and can even be used for (limited) CQC. The weapon was first the standard issue for PMC troops during the earlier versions of MGS4 though was phased out in favor of the SCAR as standard issue. Early trailers and pictures of PMCs holding this weapon can be seen though the latter can also be seen in Act 1's mission briefing. Tanegashima Tanegashima is an umbrella term for muzzle-loading black powder smooth-bore weapons produced in Japan, typically arquebus. It is so named for the island of Tanegashima where it was told the Portuguese introduced firearms to the isolated nation. The Tanegashima utilized by Snake is a bonus weapon with mystical properties. It has a 33% chance to create a whirlwind that will suck up enemies and give out items all across the battlefield. Sniper Rifles M14EBR The M14EBR is a modernized version of the M14 battle-rifle that was first developed in the 1950's. Based on the action of the venerable M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle, the M14 fires a 7.62x51 NATO round in a 20-round magazine, and can be fired on full automatic. However, due to it's large round, it is nearly uncontrollable in full-auto. This was a major flaw during the close-quarters combat in the Vietnam War, and it was subsequently replaced in most front-line service units with the M16. However, the M14 continued to be the basis for the M21 and M25 designated marksman's rifles. The M14EBR is essentially an M14 receiver and barrel placed in a synthetic body with a telescopic stock, pistol grip, different front, multiple accessory rails and a larger flash suppressor. In Metal Gear Solid 4, it is used by the PMC's, primarily as a designated marksman's rifle. It is well rounded, and can serve as both a battle rifle and a sniper rifle. And while it has fully automatic capabilities, it will quickly become inaccurate. DSR-1 The German DSR-1 was manufactured as a Military and Law Enforcement Sharpshooter rifle. It has since been adopted by elite units such as Germany's elite counter-terrorism unit GSG-9. A bolt action rifle with a bullpup magazine arrangement, it is extremely powerful and fires the 7.62x67mm round from a 5 round magazine. SVD A Russian made semi-automatic designated marksmen's rifle firing the 7.62x54mm R round matched for accuracy from a 10 round magazine. It has excellent accuracy and power and was originally made for Russian Designated Marksmen. It has served in over twenty nations and a number of other armed organizations since it's introduction in 1963. It is the only truly semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game (The M14EBR is fully automatic), the SVD is capable of firing quick follow-up shots, making it more forgiving should you happen to miss your first shot. It is also effective as an ad-hoc battle rifle. However, if the shooter becomes nervous and begins to fire rapidly, it is unlikely that they will strike their target. M82A2 The Barret M82A2 is a variation of the M82A1 Anti Material Sniper rifle. A shoulder-mounted Bullpup weapon, the M82A2 fires the .50 BMG round from a 10 round magazine, it's offset with high recoil but has extreme range and does enough damage to puncture a car's engine block and shoot through thick concrete walls. It's large caliber also gives it a range of over a mile. In MGS4 it is one of the primary sniper rifles of the United States Armed Forces. In the viewer, it is said that this weapon is recommended by Hideo Kojima. Mosin Nagant A Russian-made battle rifle and sniper rifle developed in 1891 during the final years of Tsarist Russia. It has seen combat in Russian Hands during both World Wars, the Russian Revolution and Civil War, as well as countless conflicts throughout the globe. Known as a rugged, powerful and easy to operate rifle, it was phased out of Russian Service with the introduction of the AK-47 and SVD, but remained in use for some time in Russian reserve forces, and spread across the globe and still used as a sniper rifle by some milita, reserve and para-military forces. It's high-powered round has also made it a popular hunting rifle for large game such as deer. In Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4, has been modified as a tranquilizer rifle. It fires special Tranq rounds from a 5 round magazine, it is accurate and powerful but it's bolt action gives it a slower rate of fire than semi-automatic weapons. Noted as the signature weapon of The End. VSS The VSS Vintorez (Thread Cutter) is a select-fire sniper's rifle featuring an integral suppressor. The VSS was intended to be used as a covert weapon from the start, and is chambered for the heavy, sub-sonic 9x39mm, capable of penetrating 8mm of steel at 100 yards with sufficient force to kill a soft target behind. Railgun A railgun uses electromagnetic rails instead of chemical propellants to fire solid projectiles; this allows the railgun to launch shells at extremely high velocities. A portable version is used by Fortune in Metal Gear Solid 2; however, man-portable railguns are entirely fictional and do not exist in real life. A larger, more plausible version was used by Metal Gear REX. While REX's designer originally intended it to shoot down nuclear missiles, it was refitted to fire nuclear warheads instead. There also appears to be one mounted on Crying Wolf's back, which also lowers into a sniping position for more ease while aiming as seen in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and appears to be the same model as that wielded by Fortune. You can get Crying Wolf's railgun in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots after you defeat her in Shadow Moses Island. Also Metal Gear GANDER from Metal Gear: Ghost Babel has two railguns similar to REX's railgun. Railguns are powerful weapons, with REX's capable of launching a stealth nuclear warhead into orbit without the assistance of chemical propellants. Machine Guns HK21E The HK21E is a German made light machine gun based on the G3 assault rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round. It carries 100 rounds on a disintegrating-link belt and is accurate and powerful for an MG. Unfortunately it's loses it's accuracy on prolonged bursts of fire so short bursts are recommended. Like all machine guns, Snake will start screaming when it is fired in a long burst. PKM A Russian General Purpose Machine Gun designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov firing 7.62x54mm R from a 100 round non-disintegrating belt held in a metal box magazine. While mostly inaccurate when fired in continuous bursts it is powerful and is more accurate in short, controlled bursts. MK.46 Mod 1 An American made Light Machine Gun and a modular variant of the M249 Machine Gun Platform used by the U.S Special Operations Command (SOCOM). It fires the 5.56x45mm round from a large 200 round belt. It has a high rate of fire but like other machine guns it loses accuracy when fired in long bursts. M60E4 The M60E4 is a fully automatic General Purpose Machine Gun based in part on the German MG-42 machine gun and FG-42 battle rifle and has been in United States Armed Forces since the 1940's. The M60E4 is the latest version and fires the 7.62x51mm round and features 200 round belts of ammunition. As such the M60E4 comes equipped with multiple attachment points allowing different items to be attached. It is used mainly as a squad-level machine gun for PMC troops. Shotguns Saiga-12 The Saiga-12 is a box magazine-fed semi-automatic 12-Gauge combat shotgun developed by the arms division of Russian manufacturer Izhmash. It is based on the AK-47 and fires from a gas operating rotating bolt. It has an advantage over most shotguns in that it requires less time to load than a standard tube-magazine or double-barreled shotgun. Combat magazines hold 8 rounds. M870 Custom The Remington 870 shotgun is a widely popular pump-action 12 gauge shotgun, used by law enforcement and military organizations as well as civilian organizations. The military version features the ability to customize the weapon for a variety of mission roles. It features a bottom-loading side-ejecting tubular magazine that runs underneath the barrel and holds eight 12 gauge rounds. It is capable of firing a number of rounds ranging from buckshot to less-lethal bean-bag ammunition. The version seen in Metal Gear Solid 4 is highly customized, with a sawn-off barrel, a folding stock, an integral flash-light and an attachment rail along the top. An older version of this weapon was used by FOXHOUND soldiers in Metal Gear Solid : Portable Ops. Twin Barrel The Twin Barrel is a Double-Barrelled Side by Side Shotgun firing 12 Gauge shells and is modified into a sawn-off layout. It has had the barrels and stock cut to make it smaller and more concealable but it vastly reduces its range and has abysmal accuracy. However at close range it will inflict serious damage. The weapon only contains 2 shots and looks as though it was a Russian Baikel Hunting shotgun originally. Masterkey The Masterkey is a customization piece that can be installed under the main barrel of several assault rifles, such as the M4 Custom, to allow the player access to a shotgun without switching to a different weapon. The Masterkey, as it's name implies, is a specially modified Remington 870 shotgun intended to be used as a door-breaching tool. However, it is also an extremely powerful weapon when used in close quarters. When the Masterkey is installed in a weapon, R1 fires the main weapon, and R2 fires the Masterkey. It has an ammo capacity of 5 shells, and a primary drawback to using the Masterkey is that if both modes of the weapon are fired, it can increase the reload time by up to five seconds. Grenade Launchers MGL-140 The Milkor MGL-140 is a South African designed multi-shot grenade launcher first produced in 2005. It fires a multitude of 40mm projectiles ranging from high-explosive grenades to flares from a six-shot revolving chamber. Used by the United States Marine Corps under the designation M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher. In Metal Gear Solid 4, this is the weapon of choice for Raging Raven, and is acquired after she is defeated. Drebin launders the weapon for free, on the condition that Snake give it to him when he no longer needs it. XM25 The XM25 Individual Airburst Weapon System is a gas-operated multiple grenade launcher firing a 25mm grenade with programmable ammunition that can be set to detonate mid-air at a set distance using a target acquisition/fire control computer incorporated into the weapons sight. It is fed using a magazine in a bullpup configuration. Like the XM8, it was originally a component of the canceled XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon. GP-30 The GP-30 is a Russian muzzle-loading rifle-mounted single-shot grenade launcher that is an improved version of the GP-25 grenade launcher. Firing a 40mm caseless grenade, the GP-30 is mounted underneath the barrel of an assault rifle (in the game, only the AK-102) and fired as a secondary weapon. XM320 The XM320 is a modern breech-loading, single-shot grenade launcher designed by Heckler and Koch. It fires the standard NATO 40mm low velocity grenade. It is expected to replace the American M203 grenade launcher in NATO service, including the U.S Armed Forces. The XM320 is capable of both being used as an under-barrel grenade launcher and a stand-alone system. Snake can only use the XM320 in its under-barrel configuration, but soldiers (particularly in Act 2) can be seen using the grenade launcher exclusively. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made anti-armor weapon that was first produced in 1961. It fires a 40mm warhead from a reusable launch tube. It is used by the armed forces of over 40 nations as well as paramilitary, guerrilla and terrorist groups. Since it's introduction into the Soviet Army, several specialty warheads have been developed ranging from anti-personnel fragmentation to dual-warhead High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT). This was the weapon Big Boss used to destroy the Shagohod. M72A3 The M72A3 is an upgraded variant of the disposable M72 66mm Light Anti-Armor Weapon (LAW) first issued to the United States Military after the Korean War to replace the bazooka. It has been used by several other NATO countries including Canada and Turkey. It saw service in the Vietnam war as the United States' primary man-portable anti-armor weapon. After firing, the launch-tube can no-longer be reloaded and must be discarded. It was eventually replaced with the AT-4 in NATO use. It is seemingly one of the PMC soldiers main anti-tank weapons. FGM-148 Javelin The FGM-148 Javelin is a man-portable multi-use anti-armor guided missile in use by the United States Armed Forces as well as a few other nations such as Canada and Australia. It consists of a disposable launch-tube housed in a reusable Command Launch Unit that acts as the targeting component. Once an armored threat or hostile structure has been detected, the missile can be fired in "top attack mode" or a direct fire mode. In top attack mode, the missile launches straight into the air and then comes down onto the top of an armored vehicle, where the armor is not as thick. It's tandem warhead is designed to defeat Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA) and the missile can be used effectively against buildings and helicopters in direct fire mode. Widely used by PMC anti-armor troops. FIM-92A "Stinger" The FIM-92A "Stinger" is a MANPADS (Man-Portable Air-Defense System) firing a passive surface-to-air missile (SAM) developed in the United States and used by all U.S Armed Services as well as several other nations. It was first produced in 1981 and saw it's first service a year later in the Falklands war in the service of British Special Forces. Later, the CIA supplied 500 missiles to the Afghan Mujahideen guerrillas to use against invading Soviet forces and were used to great effect. The missile operates by passively tracking heat, typically produced by the engine exhaust of a jet or helicopter. It is a one-shot weapon, with the firing tube to be discarded once it is fired. The Stinger missile has been featured since the original Metal Gear Solid. Thrown explosives Petrobomb An improvised anti-personnel and anti-armor device, Petrobombs typically consist of a flammable liquid such as petrol with an equally flamable fuse such as a petrol-soaked rag contained within an object such as a bottle or jar. When the fuse is lit and the vessel is broken, the material spreads and burns. Also known as a "Molotov Cocktail/Bomb", originating with the Finns and named for Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov during the Winter War. In Metal Gear Solid 4, the Petrobomb is used primarily by the Rebel and Militia forces. Snake can often get these by trading an item such as a Ration with members of the Rebel/Militia forces. Grenade A Fragmentation Grenade is an explosive device contained within a small hand-held casing, typically steel or plastic. Once the fuse is activated by pulling a pin and releasing a safety handle, the operator has 3-5 seconds to throw the grenade before it detonates, causing the casing to shatter and become high-velocity shrapnel that can kill or injure anyone in the blast radius. Stun Grenade A Stun Grenade, sometimes referred to as a "Flashbang" or NFDD (Noise and Flash Diversonary Device), is a hand-thrown less-leathal pyrotechnic device utilizing a metal-oxidant mix in a steel hexagonal tube with holes along it's sides to create the characteristic "Flash and Bang" while at the same time preventing the casing of the grenade to fragment. It is armed in a similar manner to a fragmentation grenade. They were originally developed for Britain's Special Air Service and have since been adopted by several military organizations and law-enforcement for the purposes of non-lethal room clearing. Smoke Grenade A Smoke Grenade is a multi-purpose pyrotechnic device that upon detonation produces a plume of smoke. Armed much like a standard fragmentation grenade, it can be used as a ground-to-ground/ground-to-air target marking device, target or landing zone marking or to screen unit movement. Different colors produce different effects. Chaff Grenade Chaff Grenades release chaff (small burning peices of metal) on detonation. Chaff is typically used by aircraft as a counter to radar-guided missiles. Once detonated, the pieces of highly radar-receptive chaff act as a decoy, drawing the missile into a false detonation. In the Metal Gear Solid series, Chaff Grenades act as an electronic warfare device, causing the radios, radar, cameras and other sensitive electronic sensory systems used by both enemies and the hero to go haywire and become useless. This hampers the enemies ability to detect the player -- crucial against GEKKOs -- but also comes at the cost that it jams the players radar. The effect however is limited to a few seconds. White phosphorus A white phosphorus grenade acts both as a smoke-producing device and an incendiary device. In it's capacity as an incendiary device, it is used primarily as a weapon to destroy weapons and equipment. When detonated, the white phosphorus undergoes a chemical reaction to the oxygen in the air, producing burning flakes. These flakes can burn at several hundred degrees and can severely injure and kill any human targets caught in the blast. The only way to put it out is to either deprive it completely of oxygen or wait for it to burn out. Known in military short-hand as "WP" though the Vietnam-era nicknames "Will(ie) Pete" or "Will(ie) Peter" is occasionally used as well. Mines S.G. Mine In Metal Gear Solid 4, the S.G. Mine is a non-lethal alternative to the Claymore that dispenses sleeping gas in the area when triggered. Claymore An explosive anti-personal mine, with a proximity trigger. Walk in the selected area, and the mine explodes, with a shaped charge only taking out the proximity area. Very effective. Has been in use since Metal Gear. C4 A returning favorite to the Metal Gear Solid series. A plastic explosive, equipped with a remote control detonator. Can be applied to nearly all surfaces. Enemies, Walls, etc. S.G. Satchel A remote detonated canister of sleeping gas. Acts as the non-lethal alternative to C4. Useful for setting traps to catch enemies you don't want killed. Other Weapons Psycho Mantis Doll A doll that looks like Psycho Mantis. It is used by Screaming Mantis. When you shoot it a "ghost" comes out of the doll. When a living person comes into contact with it, the user has control of his/her nanomachines. It can be used both as a weapon to kill and as a method of shaking a body for items, though it only works on living bodies. The Sorrow Doll A doll that looks like The Sorrow. It is used by Screaming Mantis. It has power over the dead. It can be used to shake items from a dead body without having to approach it directly. When the user shoots it, a "ghost" comes out of the doll. When a deceased person comes into contact, the user has control of the dead person's nanomachines. Stun Knife '']] This is Old Snake's main knife. The Stun Knife has a built-in taser in the handle, allowing you to shock and incapacitate enemies and may also be used to deliver a fatal stab to enemy soldiers as well. See Also *Metal Gear Solid 4 Weapon Charts *Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:MGS4 weapons